


Just Another Day At The Office

by anonymousEDward



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: Another request fic! A friend wanted Lord Box-Max. Note: I still refer to him as Boxman - it's purely a physical change, not an emotional or mental one. This is just smut.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous, lord box-max/professor venomous
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	Just Another Day At The Office

Professor Venomous was always in control. Whether in the bedroom or the boardroom, he was the one pulling the strings.

Well. Usually.

"You're so small, PV!" Boxman said gleefully. It was strange how little his voice had changed, despite his now-massive size. Boxman towered over him by at least two feet now, possibly three. The bulging muscles and chiseled physique seemed so foreign to him, but there was no doubt – it was still his beloved Boxy.

Boxman smiled, his teeth as sharp and crooked as ever, even as his eye glowed purple. "Look! I can even hold you with one hand!"

True to his word, Boxman seized his waist with one hand, pinning him against the wall. Venomous was fairly certain he'd left a dent in the wall with his knuckles.

The idea of it sent blood rushing to his cocks.

"That's very nice, Box," Venomous said. His voice shook slightly, despite his attempts to control his excitement.

"Nice?" Boxman's eyes gleamed, robotic and human alike. "What, no tests planned? No readings? Whatever did you want me to use a glorb _for?_ "

Venomous cleared his throat, willing the blush from his cheeks at being so quickly caught. "I was merely _curious,_ " he said in the haughtiest tone he could manage. "I hadn't expected you to be quite so _eager…_ "

"Oh, _I'm_ the eager one," Boxman said, lifting him higher with a wicked smile. "It doesn't look quite that way to _me,_ Professor…" His other hand – flesh, not avian, PV noted – rubbed at the crotch of Venomous's carefully pressed slacks. Venomous bit his lip, stifling a moan at the delicious friction against his rapidly hardening cocks.

Boxman smirked, popping open Venomous's fly easily and tearing his pants and boxers off in one smooth movement, leaving him naked from the waist down with only his lab coat between his ass and the cold wall.

"Mhmm… Looking pretty eager to me…" Boxman sing-songed. Venomous's cocks hardened further under his lover's scrutiny.

It was fairly obvious that the game was up.

"Maybe," Venomous said. "And what do you intend to do about it?"

Boxman ripped off the fly of his own pants, revealing the shaft of his massive, engorged cock.

"Oh," Venomous breathed. He'd intended to say something witty but even simple sentences were beyond him right now. Boxman, sans glorb, was extremely _gifted_ for one of his height. Smaller than Venomous's own cocks – Boxman was a bit smaller in length than average, really – but with a girth that _more_ than made up for any perceived shortcomings. Boxman _with_ glorb, however… It appeared that the increase in height was. Proportional.

Venomous's mouth watered. He'd never seen a cock that looked _dangerous_ before, but this one… massive.

There was no way he could take a beast like that.

Probably.

Well, just this once couldn't hurt.

For science, of course.

"Lube?" Boxman asked casually. Venomous squirmed in his grip – mostly to feel the strength in Boxman's muscles as he held him still.

"Really, Boxy… Would I be so unprofessional as to engineer such a-"

Boxman leveled an unimpressed look at him.

"Third cabinet from the left," Venomous said, slightly chagrined.

Boxman kept a firm grip on Venomous, still holding him up off the ground as he rummaged through the cabinet in question. He wasn't even using the wall to pin him in place anymore – just holding him one-handed, like Venomous would hold one of his potions.

It was almost unbearably sexy.

"There we are…" Boxman cooed, pulling a familiar bottle free. "Were you hoping I would fuck you in here?"

"I'm not opposed to it," Venomous said, aiming for demure but solidly hitting eager instead.

Boxman ripped the cap – and entire top of the plastic bottle – off with his sharp teeth. Wasteful, yes, but very much appreciated. Half the bottle was covering Boxman's fingers, making a complete mess of the floor. Boxman pressed him against the wall once more, smirking when Venomous quickly parted his legs.

Boxman's fingers worked him open – one at first, then two, then three… Cob, they were even thicker than Box's fingers normally were and the way they stretched and flexed was _ruthless_.

Naturally, his cocks didn't flag even once.

"Think you're ready for me, PV?" Boxman cooed, dragging his fingers across his prostate once more.

"Fuck…" Venomous moaned. He whined when Box pulled his fingers free.

And then he felt the tip of that enormous cock press against his ass.

"W-wait! Nn… Boxy, you need- need to get it wet first!"

Boxman smirked, dropping him to his knees onto his own discarded clothes. "Mm, well if you _insist_ , PV…"

Venomous felt the massive hand that had been holding him mere moments ago grab his hair, pulling him closer until his lips were centimeters from that enormous cock. "Well, PV? Get to it."

Boxman looked so sinister, smirking down at him like that.

"You're taking too long…" Venomous felt that massive cock gently slap against his cheek as Boxman swiveled his hips.

Professor Venomous was usually in control. But somehow, it was the _loss_ of control flustered him more than anything. The hand in his hair tugged him forward – gently, for someone so strong. Venomous opened his mouth obediently, swirling his tongue over the tip of that large cock. Boxman nudged his hips forward, pressing the tip of his cock into Venomous's mouth. He dug his nails into his thighs, opening his mouth as far as he could as that massive cock slowly, deliberately eased into his mouth. The hand in his hair wouldn't let him pull away – he had no choice but to open wide and _take it_. Venomous wrapped a hand around Boxman's cock, stroking it as he lavished attention on the head.

"Is that wet enough for you, Professor?" Boxman teased. Box tugged on his hair, pulling Venomous another couple inches further onto his dick. The casual display of strength was enough to make Venomous moan around the length in his mouth. His cocks were throbbing, his balls tight. Cob, he was afraid to even touch himself, sure he'd go off like a Cob damn rocket.

Boxman pulled him off his cock, grabbing his waist like he was a toy and lifting him into the air once more before crowding him against the wall.

His body was hard where it was usually soft and welcoming, but his sharp-toothed grin was refreshingly familiar. Boxman kissed him clumsily, attempting to control the kiss before ceding power to Venomous. Boxy let out the same happy sigh he always did when Venomous licked his way inside, dominating the kiss the way he had been dominated this afternoon – and hoped to continue to be dominated for at least a little while longer, he had to admit to himself.

"Come on, Boxy," Venomous goaded. "I'm all ready for you. Don't keep me waiting."

Boxman's cock felt massive between his thighs, the drooling head pressed against his ass. And then – pressure. Venomous breathed, slow and smooth at first, then hitching when his hole gave and the very tip began to sink inside. He could feel already feel the strain and the head wasn't even inside him. Cob, it wasn't going to fit!

The hand around him pulled Venomous down even as that powerful cock pointed up, stiff and ungiving – forcing him wider and wider and then-

Venomous moaned brokenly, the head of Boxman's cock finally inside him. He collapsed forward against Boxman's chest, panting for breath, gulping in air like he'd run a marathon. Boxy wasn't soft the way he normally was, his chest cold and hard, made of what appeared to be emerald. Fun as this was, he was looking forward to having _his_ Boxy back.

Definitely a one-time thing.

Or, at least, only for _special_ occasions.

Venomous squeaked embarrassingly as Boxman leaned forward, sandwiching him between Boxman's hard chest and the hard wall behind him. He felt Boxman begin pressing further inside, that massive cock like a fist inside him going deeper and deeper. Venomous's fingers scrabbled over that cool, gemstone chest, shameful keening noises escaping his throat with each careful thrust. When the head scraped over his prostate, he howled. He was pretty sure at least one of his cocks came, but it seemed almost an afterthought in the face of that cock still spearing him open further.

Boxman stopped, not long after. Venomous was certain he wasn't anywhere near the base, but he could feel that length practically up to his stomach – he was pretty damn sure Boxman was stopping for a good reason.

Boxman kissed him, cupping his head with his other hand, that thick tongue filling Venomous's mouth. Venomous clutched at his broad shoulders, sucking on his tongue.

He felt that massive cock shift inside him and gasped helplessly against Boxman's lips. The head rubbed against his prostate as the cock inside him retreated further, the pressure almost too much, but at the same time, not enough.

Boxman kept going until just the tip was still inside him, only then breaking the kiss, smirking as Venomous gulped in air.

"Cob, Boxy..." Venomous gasped out. "What are you waiting for, an invitation?"

Boxman smiled. "Well, if you insist..."

The hand around him tightened, and Venomous was pulled back down onto Boxman's cock. There was no waiting, no moment to catch his breath before he was lifted once more.

"Oh Cob, oh fuck, oh-"

He was pulled down once more, further than before. Again. And again. Slowly picking up speed, the thrusts coming closer together.

He could feel Boxman, impossibly deep inside him. He wondered distantly, through his haze of lust, if Boxman's thumb could feel the head of his own cock through his body, the same way he would through a condom. It was a ridiculous idea, physically impossible, but the idea of it sent a bolt of heat through him. Being fucked, _used_ , and filled… He hungered for it in a way he so rarely did.

He was close enough to the base of Boxman's cock now that he could hook his legs around his waist and impale himself further. It was a terrible idea, but he couldn't quite stop himself, digging the heels of his boots into Boxman's taut buttocks. He missed the give of Boxy's normal form, but the stretch of that huge cock quickly pushed that thought from his mind.

"You're so greedy, PV," Boxman said delightedly.

Venomous moaned wordlessly, gulping in air. He could feel prickly hair against his ass - pubic hair, he realized. He much preferred Boxman's usual downy feathers, but it wasn't enough to dim the warm glow of victory.

 _Mine,_ Venomous thought with a sudden, fierce covetousness. His sweaty fingers squeaked against the polished gemstone of Boxman's chest.

"Come on, Box," he said with a taunting grin. He licked his lips. "Fuck me like you mean it."

Boxman chuckled with dark amusement. "Anything for you, Professor."

Boxman didn't hold back, at least from what Venomous could tell, fucking him hard and fast and _deep_ , his hips slapping PV's ass with each toe-curling thrust. He could feel prickly hair and the torn fabric of Boxy's pants each time he bottomed out inside him.

Venomous missed Boxman's shorter stature – he was bendy enough that he could kiss Boxy during sex, usually, even if it took some contorting. But now, there was no generous mouth to muffle the shameful noises he was making; the gasps and whimpers and pleas for more and harder. He could feel his orgasm building inside of him with each pass over his prostate.

He cried out in dismay when Boxman pulled out of him altogether, the head straining against the tight grip of his hole even now after such use.

"It's alright, PV," Boxman soothed, getting on his knees, "I won't leave you like this."

Boxman flipped him over easily, spreading Venomous's ass with his thumb. Venomous couldn't see him, only his work table a few feet in front of him, but he felt that bulbous head pressing against his hole once more. Boxman's grip on his waist kept him somewhat upright as the head was guided back inside. His body tried to keep Boxman out for only a few moments before it gave and Venomous was pulled back down onto that long cock until he was sitting on Boxman's thighs, gasping and twitching at the new angle. Then Boxman's other hand took hold of his waist as well and he was lifted and pulled back down with jarring suddenness, his cocks bobbing against his stomach from the force.

"Might want to hold on there, PV," Boxman purred.

"Oh f-"

Venomous did not last long after that. Between that cock thrusting so brutally inside him, those strong hands holding him, those little growls of pleasure Boxman made as he loomed over him…

He was pretty certain he went blind for a moment or two when he came – both cocks at once, which was always pretty overwhelming even without factoring in how well and truly fucked he'd been. He dangled bonelessly in Boxman's grip, still twitching through the aftershocks when Boxman came with a snarl, coming deep inside him. He could feel Boxman coming and coming, feel it leaking out of him, down his thighs. His cocks gave one last valiant twitch at the sensation, but he was too fucked out to do more than moan.

Boxman eased him down to his hands and knees, pulling out his slowly softening cock with care. He felt a big hand stroke his back once, then again – but smaller. And smaller, and smaller, and slightly rough with blunted claws…

"Hey Boxy," Venomous managed. The floor hurt his knees, but he wasn't quite sure he had the strength (or at least the willpower) to move.

"Hey PV," Boxman replied sheepishly. Venomous felt arms wrap around his chest, guiding him until he was leaning back against familiar softness. He felt delicate talons comb through his messy hair.

"Uh… are you… okay?" Boxman sounded like he was trying very, very hard not to sound nervous. "I, uh, think I got a little… carried away…"

"I don't think I'll be doing anything particularly strenuous for a while," Venomous admitted, snuggling back against Boxman's soft bulk, "But I'm fine." He grinned. "I won't say no to you carrying me to our room, though… maybe pizza in bed?"

"Oh so _now_ you're okay with eating in bed, huh?"

"Just this once. I still object to those Cheetah Poofs – they get powder everywhere!"

Boxman cackled and Venomous basked in his joy like a cat in the sun.

"Alright, fine. Pizza it is."


End file.
